With development of mobile communications technologies, a focus of mobile services has changed from voice services to data services. A call drop rate and a handover success rate that were concerned about in the past are no longer key indicators of user experience to a large extent. Even if a data service drops in a transmission process, the data service can be reestablished automatically without being perceived by a user. For data services, users are more concerned about whether they can browse web pages and watch videos and so on smoothly enough using user terminals. Therefore, how to conduct network planning to meet data transmission requirements of users becomes particularly important.
In other approaches, for network planning, generally, a manner of planning based on an edge throughput target is used. The manner includes selecting an appropriate propagation model, considering mobility, distribution behaviors, and traffic models of users, and performing estimation and simulation around the edge throughput target, to obtain the number of new sites and the number of cells that are needed in a target network.
However, this planning solution basically considers only situations of users. In early development of a network, because effective requirements of users are not great, this solution can be used to meet basic service requirements. However, as the network is developing toward maturity gradually, and in particular, as intelligent terminals become popular, and Internet companies directly provide abundant video and data services based on the open Internet for users bypassing operators, a method in which network planning can be conducted depending on real service features of a network is needed in order to obtain a more appropriate planning result.